Jeremy Greer
Jeremy Greer was a teenager who had been "bagged and tagged" by Noah Bennet in the past, then to have his memory erased and left to fend on his own. Character History In an effort to save Hiro Nakamura from his brain tumor, Bennett and Peter Petrelli use Primatech resources to track down a healer. Upon arriving to Jeremy's home, they noticed dead plants, a dead parrot, and a general stench of death. They enter to find two people, Jeremy's parents, dead in their chairs. Bennet then carefully attempts to scale the stairs, when he is met with Jeremy at the top, pointing a rifle, telling him to stay away from him. When Bennet manages to reach him, Jeremy explains how his power evolved into a death touch, and that he killed his parents by accident after a fight. After further threats, Jeremy accidentally shoots Peter. Peter is lying on the floor dying, and Bennet convinces Jeremy to find his healing touch again. After Jeremy successfully revives Peter, Bennet calls the police saying that two people were dead from apparent carbon monoxide poisoning, and he had rigged the house to look like an accidental leak occurred. As the police search the house, Peter heads back home while Bennet talks to Jeremy, promising to help him since he didn't back when he should and could have. However, the police decide to take Jeremy into custody for questioning. At the station, after learning that only a family member can release Jeremy, Bennet calls Tracy Strauss to come and pretend to be his aunt. After finally getting him released from the snarky and uncooperative policemen, Jeremy is walked out facing an angry mob, screaming that he was a murderer. One man confronted him, rough handling him, and Jeremy began to lose it. Bennet is screaming at him to calm down and control himself, but Jeremy ends up killing the man with his touch. He is promptly escorted back into the police station. That night, was killed by local policemen, who took him out back, chained his feet to the back of a car, and dragged him through town, brutally murdering him. 'Powers' Jeremy had the evolved ability to increase or decrease the healing process. If he increased the healing process in other people, then their wounds heal instantaneously. Limits for his power are unclear; Although, when he first discovered his powers he was able to heal multiple small animals, severe burns, and a small cut on a human being, but is later able to heal people with cancer and all sorts of diseases. However, using his ability does exhaust him. Jeremy described it as his life being draining out of him. His ability works by close proximity - he has to touch his targets, but can heal through clothing. Jeremy is unable to bring anything back to life after it has already died, but an animal near death was able to make an almost instantaneous recovery. He is also able to kill living things simply by touching them. The true process of how he does this is currently unknown. Although, it has been stated that he seems to just drain the life-force out of them, effectively killing them. While he has begun to explore what he can do with his healing abilities, he has yet to fully explore his control over the reversal of his healing, and any practice of this ability will most likely result in the death of his target. However it seems to happen whenever he experienced negative emotions like anger. Greer Jeremy Greer Jeremy Category:Deceased Characters